Total Drama Dissidia
by Lord Xamweth Oudeis
Summary: Chaos, God of Discord, is dead. When a crazed lunatic rallies the former warriors of Chaos in the hopes of ressurecting the monster, only a band of ten teenagers stand in his way. Happens after Total Drama Revenge of the Island.
1. Prologue

Alright, after a brief period of not being able to update, I'm finally posting the prologue to my first story. Enjoy!

Chris McLean sat in his cell, and as usual he was upset.

_Stupid government,_ he thought bitterly. _I mean, how the hell was I supposed to know it was illegal to host the show on a radioactive island? Guess I shouldn't have let that radioactive waste company do all their dumping at Wawanakwa … Eh, who cares? I'm getting outta here soon … I hope._

However, today, Chris's 289th day in the slammer, would be the day that he actually did get out.

Two police officers rapped hard on Chris's cell door, interrupting his train of thought.

"Hey you!" one of the guards barked with a sinister grin. "It's time."

"Time?" Chris asked. "Time for what?"

The guards exchanged grins as they waited for Chris to get it.

Then, he got it, his eyes widening in terror.

"NO!" he shrieked, falling to his knees. "Please! Not the chair! Not the chair! I'll do anything; community service, twenty years of jail time – hell, I'll even retire! Just let me live! PLEASE!"

Then the guards burst out laughing, and Chris realized he'd been ribbed.

"We're just messing with ya, McLean," chortled the first guard, ignoring Chris's sudden scowl. "Nah, you're just free to go."

Chris's kept scowling, certain they were still ribbing him.

"Seriously, some guy called Mr. G called in and asked that you finish off Total Drama World Tour," the second guard said.

"Finish?" Chris asked, his scowl replaced with a confused look. "But it **WAS** finished. Alejandro beat Heather, end of story, game over."

"Not according to Mr. G," the first guard replied, handing him the letter he was holding. Chris took it skeptically, and began to read. The further he got, the more he couldn't believe it.

_Dear Chris Mclean,_

_In regards to your infamous _Total Drama_ reality show series, I would like to express a concern I have over the finale of the third season, _World Tour_._

_I do not believe there was a clear winner. Even though Alejandro's sacrifice was the one thrown into the volcano, it was Heather who threw it in. Thus, according to the official rules, the final challenge ended in a draw._

_I humbly request that you finish the season with the following challenge:_

_Heather and Alejandro must each recruit five members of the original cast in order to explore a temple located beneath the hallowed halls of Westminster Alley, London. Within that temple are five crystals, one a true emerald, the rest false. The first team to successfully recover the true crystal will be the victor of Total Drama World Tour._

_Remember, you are the sole person who can end this war once and for all._

_With all due respect,_

_G_

"You ready to go, Chris?" the first guard asked as Chris finished reading.

Chris quickly grabbed the possessions he had in his cell. "Hell, yeah!" he cried. "See ya, prison! I'm gettin' outta here!"

"Don't get yer 'opes up," sneered the second guard. "You're coming back in here as soon as the challenge is done."

"I don't care!" Chris said. "Ever a few days outta here is a miracle!"

The first guard opened the cell door. "Let's go."

… Okay, admit it. I suck at writing, don't I?

Anyway, no prizes for guessing who G is.

Also, thanks to a great guy called TripleR1993, I finally have the pairings:

Warrior of Light – Trent

Firion – DJ

Onion Knight – Noah

Cecil Harvey – Harold

Bartz Klauser – Cody

Terra Branford – Bridgett

Cloud Strife – Gwen

Squall Leonhart – Duncan

Zidane Tribal – Geoff

Tidus – Courtney

Thanks man, I owe you bigtime!

Lord Xamweth Oudeis


	2. Prologue Part 2

**And we are back. This is where the story really picks up, and I've thrown in a few TD references for the heck of it.**

_The demon the Warriors of harmony had been fighting since time immemorial lay before them. The four-armed, multi-horned, winged monstrosity struggled to stand, but failed as shreds of darkness began to unravel from its skin and dissipate._

_It was over. The demon was dying. The battle had finally come to an end._

_Then, oddly, the demon began to laugh. "This is the extent of your strength?" it asked the Warriors who had slain him._

_The leader of the Warriors stepped forward to deliver the final blow, but with a flash of the monster's eyes, all of the Warriors were struck with an unknown weight upon their shoulders, preventing them from moving._

How is this possible? _the Warriors questioned the demon's impossibly undiminished powers._

"_Lowly pawns," the creature hissed, finally succeeding in standing. "I may have fallen, but your vaunted blades have not altered fate's course."_

_The demon began to rise into the air. "The last strength of your fallen goddess of harmony is not enough to cast my soul to the Void. I will, in time, be reborn, and cast the world into chaos."_

_It began to glow with a horrid gold light. "Now surrender to the inexorable grasp of deepest, darkest pandemonium, and lose yourselves to oblivion!"_

_At the last word, the ten Warriors watched as the God of discord became a supernova, exploding in a ring of force that vaporized the top of the pillar we stood upon instantly. The Warriors fell, light searing into their minds, and their last thoughts were those of sorrow and despair._

We have failed, _the leader thought as he was wiped from existence. _Forgive us … Cosmos …

Trent woke up with a jolt, the after-flash of the explosion still in his head.

_What the hell was that?_ he wondered. _That's the third crazy dream I've had in as many days. Geez, I hope I'm not turning into Izzy…_

His train of thought was interrupted by his cat rubbing against his face. The pet had golden fur with a white underbelly and paws, and stared at him pleadingly with large brown eyes.

"Alright, Harley," Trent groaned, "I'm getting your breakfast sorted."

The now-purring cat rubbed his face once more and left the room, followed soon after by his owner.

Passing the front door, he grabbed his mail and sifted through the letters.

"Bill, bill, bill, letter from the guys, bill, bill, bill, invitation from Chris, bill, bill, bill – WHAT?" he cried, rewinding to the invitation. He opened it like it was a bomb and read it, not believing what he was seeing.

_Hey, (competitor name here)!_

_Just letting ya know that I'm out of prison and hosting a celebratory challenge in London!_

_So pack your bags and get your butts in the choppers that are coming to pick you up at noon today._

_Your host,_

_Chris McLean_

Trent couldn't believe it. Chris was a free man? No, something had to be up. He glanced at the clock, which read 9:21 am.

Trent groaned and went to get Harley's carrier. It seemed there was no escaping Total Drama…

**Sorry, I just felt the prologue needed a second part to it.**

**Also, Trent's cat is actually my cat (also named Harley because he hardly ever stopped purring), who got run over a week ago (at time of writing).**

**Live forever in my story, little guy. You definitely earned it.**

**Lord Xamweth Oudeis**

**P.S. Read and review. And HELP ME WITH MY DISSIDIA TOURNAMENT!**


End file.
